Love Potion
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Maria X Micah from Rune Factory 3. Maria having crush with Micah but she too shy to confess it, one day she found a love potion book and she decide to make it. Will Maria succeed or make it worse? RnR plis w


This very quick One-shot about Rune Factory 3, I already planned this long time ago but since I don't have chance write this while busy about school so well, I write this very quick but don't worry, will fix this later Anyway this fic is about Maria X Micah, well, My little sister love Mariah, well, she's not bad it just she's childish but unique w So let's the story begin w (the storyline is in the summary)

I DO NOT OWN RUNE FACTORY

_**Love Potion**_

Maria, the hyper and clumsy girl who want become great witch like her grandmother, always making trouble to patients who ever comes to their apothecary. Marjorie already tried to make her calm down and yelled at her many times but still wont change her.

Then come, a new boy who had amnesia and become part of Sharance village, friendly with everyone specially to girls. Marjorie glad having new villager like Micah, specially Maria. This how they first meet:

*Knock Knock* Someone entered their homes, Maria opened like usually and over shoot like usually but this time…..she was amazed by his handsomeness.

"Hi, I'm Micah, new rancher ,eer….actually I was lost here and Shara gave me a place for stay, in return, I work as rancher, so anyway, nice to meet you…" he smiled. Maria gulped and nervously smiled.

"I'm….err…..M-Maria…uuuh….welcome here!" she said. Marjorie surprised what she said. She usually isn't like this.

"Hello young man, I'm Marjorie, Maria's grandmother and we owned this apothecary, so if you feel sick you can visit here…."

"And I-We will treat you well!" she said as she bowed. Micah just gave them smile and excuse to go somewhere.

After that Maria ran to Collette's place and told everything.

The next day

Micah accept her request job in bulletin board and helped her. Maria nervous at first but she finally return to her own habit and gave him shoot. Micah shocked at first, but even he pass out because of her and Marjorie mad at her, Micah still want to be her friend which make her more in love with her.

~Now~

"Ohayo!" said a guy voice entered Maria's house, Maria quickly stopped stirring the bowl and ran toward him, almost tackle him.

"Hi! Finally you come! C'mon!" she grabbed her hand and drove him to her lab.

"I already make new potion and I-"

"want me to try it?" he cut her word off. She surprised but then nodded to him.

"Yes, and before that I need you to-"

"Call Collette? I already told her to come here before I arrived here." He cut off her word again then smiled, he know she wont mad instead she will blushed.

"Uh… thanks, anyway, how you know?"

"Because, Collete is your best friend, right? Hehe, well, maybe because we hung up a lot, you wont mad about this, right?" he explained, Maria just keep stared him but when he look her, she quickly look way.

"Wow! T-that quite amazing! You can become fortune teller!" joke her. Micah just laughed. Then Collette come.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late cuz-"

"Too much breakfast?" said Micah and Maria in unison then both of them laughing.

"I can't believe we can say it together!" said Micah between laugh.

"Yeah! That really unique~" she added. When they satisfied laughing, Maria explain what the potion will work.

"So Micah, will you help me collect some grass?"

"Okay, let's go Collette…" he said as he grabbed Collette. Maria was shocked while Collette struggled but it's too late. An hour after, Maria saw them together brought a loads of grass.

"I-Uh…." Said Collette nervously, scared aria would be mad at her but then Micah cut her word off.

"Maria, I want to went just for seconds, Gaius need my help in his blacksmith so I will back in here in any minutes…" he said as he stormed off.

"Please, Maria! There nothing between us!" she pleaded. Maria can't let her best friends sad like that so she decide forgave her.

"Fine, I forgive you but don't think you can run away next time…" she said with threaten tone. Collete giggled.

"Hehehe, fine, by the way Micah talks about you…"

"Ohh! Really?" she look at her.

"Eeerm…yeah! Actually, I asked him about you today and he said-"

"Said what!" she asked impatiently.

"Uugh! Be patient! So here the story….."

_FlashBack_

Collette and Micah went to his ranch. Collette carried the basket while Micah gathered the grasses.

"Uhmm….Micah, can I ask you something?" said Collete while help him and tried to bit little closer to him so she can heard him.

"Yeah?" he replied softly.

"Actually, why do you want be friends to Maria, I mean there is a lot girls who cuter, but I see you more closer with her than anyone…"

"Ooh well, I dunno at first but I think she's…not weird but…. Unique I think…" he said.

"How about you? I see you close with her too…"

"well, when we still kid, she does bully at me a lot but then we always help each other when we are in trouble….. she may weird but I know she have good heart…"

"I guess you right…" sadi Micah as he done picking the grass an decide to come back.

_End of FlashBack_

"So that how end.." she said. Maria finally let her go an jumped around her room.

"Awwwaw! I never thought he would said!" she said with a lot stars in her eyes. Collette's sweat dropped.

"If you really like him, then why you don't confessed him?" she asked. Maria immediately look at her and gave her a glare.

"Are you nuts! That will ruin my precious friendship with him!" she half-yelled at her.

"S-Sorry!"

"Anyway, I have good idea about this…" she said as she showed her 'weird' grin. Collette felt something bad about this.

"This!" she showed her precious book that she found a while ago in her grandmother's room.

"A Love Potion Master Book!" she exclaimed. Luckily no one in her house.

"Now, I want to make a powerful love potion!" she said.

"I think this not good idea…" she said slowly. Maria glared at her again.

"Why!" she's annoyed.

"I mean, using potion just make you felt nothing, like he just being hypnotized! That not really good…"

"But what I supposed to do! I even can't talk very long with him since I often blush and I don't want he find out about my feelings and started left me. I can't make up like Evlyn or Sofia or even pretty like Pia, Sakuya or even Raven!" she frustrated.

"C'mon, anyone can judge by what he said that he care you deeply so he wont be do that to you…" said Collette, trie to cheer her up.

"…..I will think it later, anyway, you don't have business here so you can leave…" she said as she pushed her away from her house then locked it.

"H-Hey!" she said as she knocked the door but no response. Micah saw it.

"Hi, is there anything problem?'

"Ah! Hi…uuh! I dunno she kina upset, maybe we can visit her tomorrow…" she awkwardly explain to her, Micah just nodded about it.

The next day, Maria called Collette but surprised she was with Micah….again.

"Hi!" he greeted.

"Hi….uh…what are you doing here? I mean I didn't call you…."

"nah, I just curious about yesterday, anyway what do you need from Collette?"

"Well, we just need collect some materials…" she said.

"In Sol Terra-" Maria slapped her arms to cut her wor off.

"Aaau!" she said.

"What! That place too dangerous! Here-" he grabbed Maria's hand. "Let's go!" they stormed off. Collette just smiled to them.

They hurriedly went to the desserts. And meet some monsters who very rude to them, luckily Micah already brought a sword so he can smash them out while Maria gathered her stuff.

"So, what there are for?" he pointed to her bags. "Well, this stuff just for making some….ermm…..potions! yeah, potions! Granny little sick today…." She lied.

"Oh that good! Still need anything?"

"Yes, the tiger claw, then a poison dust, skull and-"

"Wow! That quite dangerous item, are you sure this item what you need? Because these item for weapon actually…"

"Well, this some kind a rare potion…" she lied again.

"Wow! Awesome, okay!" Micah exclaimed and they went other areas.

After they done gathered anything she need, Micah saw a goblin attacked Maria for behind, he quickly pushed her away and the goblin stabbed him in his shoulders.

"Noooo!" Maria screamed and release a fire magic to kill the monster and hurriedly come to Micah.

"A-are you okay?" she panicked.

"Uuugh…fine…" he tried to smile.

"Don't smile! Wait! I will heal you!" she use the magic of heal but instead she using aqua spell and making them wet.

"Oh My God! I'm sorry!" she pulled a bandage and a grass. After she finished treat her wound, they teleport to his home.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"It's okay.." he said after he finished change his clothes and laid on his bed while Maria make a medicine.

"Maybe I need use my materials…." She said but then Micah stopped her.

"No don't! your grandmother more important!" he smiled to her. She blushed.

"Uhm… then I go home…" she said quickly and stormed off. Micah laughed about her.

'she's so funny….'

When she arrived, she called Collette and telling anything what happen to them.

The next day Collette come to her place to stop her make the love option but it didn't work.

"Don't! I'm sure he likes you back without use this!" she said.

"But then tomorrow was nothing if I didn't do this! I must finished it!" she said as she pulled the liquid and put it on a cup. Collette just shook her head then Micah arrived at their place.

"Hi! I heard you mae something, is this for me? Anyway morning guys!" he said and smiled.

"H-here!" she handed the cup. Micah drank it without thinking, even Colltete tried to stop her but Maria pushed her away. After he finished drank it.

"H-How your feel?" she asked.

"I-I'm feel….So d-dizzy~" he finally pass out. They both panicked, luckily her grandmother was out, they carried him to patient's room.

"So what we do now!" asked Collette.

"I dunno! Maybe we need prepare the antidote!" she said as she ran to her room, before that…

"And Collette?"

"Yeah?"

"Come with me! I don't want he 'fall' to you….." she took her hands and went to the other room.

A hours later, Maria heard Micah moaned. "He waking up!" she panicked.

"Calm down, now, say 'hi' to him and…." Then someone burst to their room.

"Hooy! Is anyone here! I need Mi-" said a guy voice, it was Gaius.

"Who's there?" said Micah as he went out from his room and saw Gaius.

'OH MY GOD!' Shocked Maria and Collete.

"Oh hey! Good to see you there…. Now I need-" Gaius grabbed his hand and they stormed off to his blacksmith shop.

"OMG OMG OMG! What we gonna to do!" panicked Collette, disgusted idea about Gaius and Micah being in 'relationship', well, if Gaius accepted him…

"Wait wait! I think I have idea!" she said as she showed her needle.

"W-what that?" she panicked.

"We need to hit his head first then shot this antidote!" she said as she stormed off.

"W-wait! We don't know the consequences, aargh! Forget it!" she finally followed her.

Meanwhile

Micah and Gaius forging on his workshop, Gaius felt Micah stared him from beginning.

"Umm…are you okay, buddy? Is there something wrong in my face?" he asked innocently. He blushed.

"N-Nothing, Gaius-kun~" he said. This time Gaius flinched.

"Uhm…excuse me?"

"I just felt, I think Gaius more attractive now…." He blurted out. Gaius burst in laugh.

"Wahahahaha! You really funny, you know?" without warning, Micah wrapped his arms around his waist. Gaius struggled and shocked. "Oh…hey, what you gonna to do?"

"And you really handsome, you know?" he moved her lips to his but Gaius immediately looking away and closed his eyes, then he kissed his cheek. Micah moved her hands and grabbed his chin.

"Look at me, Gaius~" he said, this time Gaius cant escape. Then someone hit his head.

"WATCHAAA!" yelled Maria and she succeed making him pass out again.

"Oh guys! What are you doing here and by the way thanks for saving me.."

"actually is our fault he become like this, we wrong give him potions….." she lied.

"Okay, I will help you carry him to your house" offer Gaius, they both nodded.

Micah wake up and felt a warm towel in his forehead, he saw Maria sleep peacefully beside her. He smiled and rubbed her head. Because his soft touch, Maria wake up and blushed.

"Hi…"

"Hi…."

Then they silent awkwardly. Maria tried to said anything but she can't let out a single word for him, she scared he was mad at him.

"Look, I wont mad or upset because your drink but I think I need explanation about that….. you know, since the taste very…weird an make dizzy, I even didn't remember what happen next, so are you want to tell me something?" explained Micah, his expression still same.

"W-Well actually I gave you a love potion…"

"Love potion?"

"Yeah…"

"uhm….then?" he still curious.

"I gave it to you so I hope you would love me back…." She said with very low voice but Micah can still heard it. Maria didn't have any courage to look at him, very embarrassed.

"SO the reason you do all this just because…. You like me?" she nodded then Micah burst in laugh.

"W-what?" she confused still blushing.

"Well, Actually you don't need a love potion to make me likes you because I already in love with you…" he said between laughter. Maria still didn't believe what she heard.

"Y-You lying! You just playing with me!"

"Then why I always visit you everyday, helping you? Does that make sense? even your best friend already know that…" he explained an stared her.

"W-well….. what now?" she asked. Micah giggled. She grabbed her hands and pulled closer.

"Well…this.." h pressed his lips to her, Maria was shocked at first but then she kissed him back. They didn't know Marjorie and Collette watched them from beginning.

"I told you so…" mumbled Collette while Marjorie giggled. "Young love~"

THE END!

Fiiiuuh! Actually I didn't plan this too long and almost make multi-chapter but still maybe one-shot better XD anyway sorry for make mistake but please RnR please :D


End file.
